<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>覆誦你未出口的愛 by siraiyumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638552">覆誦你未出口的愛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu'>siraiyumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 明主 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>● 如果明智在郵輪生存並與怪盜團匯合但揪卡重傷if線<br/>● 劇情中包含ぺご腦部受傷劇情請斟酌<br/>● 因劇情發展考量，該世界線丸喜失蹤了Orz<br/>● 前提看起來有點可怕……但內容是同居日常XD<br/>● 本文為參與對岸明主合本《啟明星》的文稿（已完售3個月，收到通知後公開）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>覆誦你未出口的愛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>● 如果明智在郵輪生存並與怪盜團匯合但揪卡重傷if線<br/>● 劇情中包含ぺご腦部受傷劇情請斟酌<br/>● 因劇情發展考量，該世界線丸喜失蹤了Orz<br/>● 前提看起來有點可怕……但內容是同居日常XD<br/>● 本文為參與對岸明主合本《啟明星》的文稿（已完售3個月，收到通知後公開）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>〈楔子〉</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　週三下午，是明智吾郎固定請假的時刻。助理也深知唯有這時段絕不能安排顧客會面，甚至連時常光顧的熟客也懂這道理。</p>
<p>　　中午報時鐘剛響，助理尚在伸著懶腰時，吾郎便迅速收妥提箱。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「明智君，今天又額外收到6件委託，已經過濾一遍整理寄到……」</p>
<p>　　「晚點我再處理。」</p>
<p>　　雖說如此，過大的工作量大概也只會本末倒置而已罷，多半還是會回絕的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　褐髮青年邊思忖著，快步但從容地下了階梯坐上客車，熟練地駛往熟悉的大學校門口。煞車時的車燈方點起，切換成暫時停靠的閃爍沒多久，解消副駕駛座的門鎖，緊接而來的開門聲可說是無縫接軌。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　午後日光與車外蒸騰的熱氣擾動著車內沁涼的空調，那抹異溫截斷了吾郎原先還在案件上打轉的思緒。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「熱死了，這種天氣不是應該梅雨之後才來嗎？吾輩，好像快被烤熟了……」</p>
<p>　　車體略微下沉，正當身旁的乘客還忙著調整安全帶長度時，行囊裡的黑貓敏捷地攀上椅背蹬起後腿，在後座盤起身子。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「呼喵──被冷氣吹過的座墊簡直是天堂。」</p>
<p>　　看在眼裡，吾郎倒是懶得開口抱怨，此時兩人之間手機螢幕突然亮起，他習慣性無視螢幕角落迅速堆疊的待辦事項提醒，點開新進的消息平淡地轉述起來：</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「治療師說，今天課程開始前，想耽誤點時間談談，可以吧？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　一如既往，根本不需要轉首確認。年輕的偵探只是凝視著方向盤的圓彎，食指不自覺地在上頭連點。此時他需要的是將工作與休假徹底切割，接下來的時間皆屬於對方，如果連這點時間也挪不出來，即是失衡崩毀的到來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　手機螢幕跳出新訊，是身邊人點下的動態貼圖，那是SNS軟體中，唯一沒被他取消提醒的帳號。</p>
<p>　　狹小的畫面裡，翔羽俠戰隊的赤色隊長威風堂堂插起腰、豎起拇指，配上爆炸似的鋸齒狀對話框：「完全沒問題！」——想也知道是佐倉送他的貼圖。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　紅色、隊長、沒問題……嗎？</p>
<p>　　那形象簡直在眼前躍然成形，令吾郎回想起那天，不祥的血紅渲染至天邊時，同樣的色彩也覆在他的手上，在通往偽神的堡壘前，緊握住自己的指掌。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　──總覺得沒問題的。</p>
<p>　　即使當下黑衣少年的神色與言語宛若曙光，當這一切成為回憶後，卻像燒紅的鐵樁卡在胸膛燒灼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎才轉過頭，視線終於轉向身旁的黑髮青年。打從後者繫妥安全帶後，就緊握著手機，澄灰的目光顯得專注卻為難，顫動的光點每分每秒都在過度運轉中磨損似的，正打算叫出鍵盤鍵入對話，但對一般人而言稀鬆平常的拼音，似乎對他而言就像解析高等微積分那般艱困。</p>
<p>　　外頭的炎熱濡濕了雨宮蓮微捲的瀏海，當他提起手腕抹去時，掀起的髮絲下隱約露出了明顯暗於膚色的長疤，令駕駛座上的青年視線不自覺地被吸去。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　失焦發愣了許久，吾郎這才發覺對方早已開始打量著自己。</p>
<p>　　這時蓮凝視著自己的神色，又與方才判若兩人，眼光裡好似陰雨的天空中偶然透出半絲陽光。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　螢幕上，布琪丸熊貓呆愣地偏著頭，隨之粉紅色問號從頭頂浮出。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「沒什麼。」</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎搖了搖頭，換檔將小客車駛離了校門口。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　週三下午，那是吾郎必須堅守的防線。</p>
<p>　　為了如今必須守護的事物，苦苦築起的防線。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「這段時間非常感謝你們的合作，我們得到了不少寶貴的資料。」</p>
<p>　　治療師刻意壓低了嗓音，輕柔地拉長著每個感激的細節語氣，聽在耳裡卻有種難耐的焦躁──吾郎比誰都清楚，包裝壞消息的話術總是如此。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他們與治療師相約之所，是復健教室旁的休息室，裝潢總是格外溫馨而明亮，至少在這裡還能與希望相伴──畢竟那是來到此處的人，最迫切渴求的事物。但諷刺的是，每次來到這裡，談話內容都令人振奮不來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「上週我們收到了專責單位通知，雨宮先生之後的復健無法再申請保險給付。」語音未絕，治療師輕嘆了口氣：「考量到自費復健的金額，恐怕會直接衝擊你們的生活，再加上今年已是合作的第三年，這個決定對彼此都好。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「……你希望停止合作，這個月復健課程上完就到此結束？」</p>
<p>　　年輕偵探直搗核心的結論簡直抽乾了室內的空氣，令治療師缺氧似地咽喉一緊，最後才洩了全身的緊繃：</p>
<p>　　「是的，真的很抱歉，我知道是機構這邊擅自拉住你們延長合作時間，直到事發第四年還能保有跟第一年相似的進步幅度，這樣的案例實在很少見。老實說我們很希望能繼續合作下去，但唯有錢的問題我們必須坦誠說明，畢竟雨宮先生也還是學生……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　若不是此時話題核心的蓮無聲無息地按住了同行人的手掌，吾郎大概難以察覺緊捏著膝上褲管布料的指節已經過度施力而微微顫抖。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「錢我會想辦法，繼續合作沒什麼問題。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　拋下結論，步出休息室時，兩人沉默得異常。</p>
<p>　　明明還陪在戀人身邊，吾郎的心思卻異於以往，又飛回了工作上。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　將預計回絕的委託全部接下，扣除助理的薪水保險及加班費和各項獎金，應該勉強能湊齊復健的費用，剩下的透過生活開銷的節流輔助──</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「明智，蓮在叫你啊。」</p>
<p>　　從思考中浮起，褐髮青年這才發覺臂膀被緊緊拽住，轉頭隨即撞進了峽灣急流般的深灰目光中。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　雨宮蓮眨了眨眼，半開的唇躊躇許久，才擠出了幾個片段的單字：</p>
<p>　　「別的、方案。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「沒那個必要，你只要照常繼續復健就行了，沒什麼問題。」</p>
<p>　　「可是……」</p>
<p>　　轉折語氣之後，未能成形的言語就這樣卡在眼鏡青年的唇間，不確定是因為有其他值得顧慮之事沒能出口，還是單純生理障礙使他難以化為言語。</p>
<p>　　三年來，這幕不斷在吾郎面前上演，即使未曾感到厭煩過，但每望著其發生，便覺得心口釘下的樁不斷擾動，一點一滴使吐息焦灼。</p>
<p>　　為此，年輕偵探沉下面孔，他知道怎麼平息蓮的質疑，沒有人比他更熟練了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「看來，我還是沒被你信任呢。」</p>
<p>　　邊言，吾郎抓下扣在臂膀上的指掌，牽往彼此胸口間，垂首十指緩緩交扣，直到雨宮蓮也蜷起指節，甚至覆上另一隻手掌添了層溫熱。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我相信……吾郎。」</p>
<p>　　即使漸止的灰色水波僅僅只是表面，褐髮青年依然鬆了口氣。</p>
<p>　　「那就夠了，交給我處理吧。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　復健課程即將開始之際，吾郎接過了裝著摩爾迦納的行囊，目送著情人步入教室，隨即抽出通訊器聯繫了助理，攔下所有打算回絕的委託。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吶，老實告訴吾輩，真的……不勉強吧？」</p>
<p>　　戀人的側背包中，黑貓水藍的目光探出，為此明智吾郎倒是抿了抿唇：</p>
<p>　　「總之在耗盡所有手段前，我可不打算輕易斷了他的復健，現在還不是放棄的時候。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　關於這點，他的言語並不虛假。和過往他們所遇過的困境及絕望相比，這根本不算什麼，只是回到過往多重身份時差不多的工作量。因為這樣就擔心他，未免也太小看人了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　怎麼可能就此知難而退？</p>
<p>　　就算全世界都選擇了放棄，唯有他絕對不能鬆手，應該說──這次絕對要牢牢抓住才行。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　否則，他與過往被傀儡線緊緊纏住咽喉的自己還有什麼差別？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>〈1〉</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　鮮紅色的手套，是令吾郎無法冷靜的色彩。</p>
<p>　　那場潛入賭場殿堂的虛偽交易中，他總是站在群體的一角，觀望帶隊的黑衣少年從容地拉著手套根部，揚起離經叛道的狂妄笑容，被同夥簇擁著，貫徹信念前行。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那抹眩目又礙眼的色澤，不但無法親手除掉，又在最緊要的時刻多管閒事，天真得不願捨棄自己。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「不要緊，一起、離開罷。」</p>
<p>　　他永遠記得，那個氣息已然紊亂的怪盜少年，一手壓著緩緩滲血的槍傷，背後是被夕照熊熊燃燒的汪洋，另一手朝著陰暗處的自己，伸出漸漸失去氣力的指掌。</p>
<p>　　那時的明智吾郎只覺得不可理喻，為什麼蓮要緊抓著那段虛偽的、只為了接近他而存在，甚至是為了致他於死地而存在的戀愛關係不放？</p>
<p>　　大可不用搞得那麼狼狽，只要拋下自己就行了，自己所選擇的命運一點都不需要別人來替他背負。</p>
<p>　　然而，吾郎回首望了眼激戰後消散的陰影群殘跡，又瞅了眼面前令人眼花到火大的鮮紅，還是做出了與以往相異的選擇。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　是那抹惹人厭的鮮紅，在他試圖將自己與世界阻隔時，魯莽地盪著勾索闖入，又將他拽出了地獄。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　破滅之日，當大眾放棄思考，對頂上的腥色天空視若無睹，踏出個別牢房的少年少女，遙望曾經壓倒性橫掃戰局的聖杯所在神殿。吾郎依稀記得領著眾人前進的他，率先踩上骸骨階梯，行進間不知退縮為何物的狂妄笑意凝於嘴角。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「走吧，去盜取世界。」</p>
<p>　　他的言語在怪盜團每個成員心中隱隱共鳴。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「經歷這些也不會消沉，你真的很……」</p>
<p>　　擊倒神殿前最後的守衛，他們獲得了最後一次喘息的空檔，凝望著街道陷入混亂，行人無預警地灰飛煙滅，驚慌失措的叫聲近乎沸騰。剛將視線從腳下這幕轉開的蓮，輕捏起暫時挪至額上的面具，深灰目光裡漫起半絲苦笑：</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「老實說，我也很不安。但是……」</p>
<p>　　垂首一望，那抹令人心煩的鮮紅牽起吾郎的雙手，卻是又腥又冷的細雨間最明顯的暖意。</p>
<p>　　「大家在，還有你在，總覺得沒問題的。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那是將眾人引向曙光的色澤，無論誰都會如此認為罷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　直到撒旦耶爾決定局勢的最後一槍響起，誰也沒料到，扣下扳機時些微偏移，卻給了偽神垂死掙扎的機會。悲鳴與怒吼與雷鳴震盪著耳目，祂的臂膀從四面八方夾擊，用最後的生命砸垮了怪盜團員們立足的神壇。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　抬眼一看，就在奮力伸手能搆著之處，黑衣少年的身上僅剩勾索懸繫空中，但繩鎖纏緊的岩塊也漸漸龜裂。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「Joker！」</p>
<p>　　即使竭盡全力呼喊也只能喚來對方極為微弱的反應，吾郎這才發覺對方風衣底下的灰色襯衣早被鮮血渲染──是在船底受的槍傷，早在與統制之神的激戰中裂開，磨盡了怪盜少年的意識。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　鮮紅色的手套，總是令吾郎愛恨交加，那是將他拉出夢魘的色彩，也是讓他體會到愛戀的色彩。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　也是他拚命伸手攫取卻滑出掌間的色彩。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　基於異世界的消滅，無法證實犯行能導致受害者的身亡，再加上原理過於離奇，以及種種社會盤根錯節的權力交換，他作為廢人化事件實行犯的事實遭到掩蓋。</p>
<p>　　被迫搬離東京接受保護觀察後，吾郎的夜晚幾乎被惡夢佔據。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　血紅的破滅之日不斷重現，行人的慘叫抽換成了曾被他殺害的人們，怒嚎不斷。老實說，面對死者的怨恨並不可怕。真正最不能忍受的是，被那些怨靈瘋狂攫奪而拉下地獄的人並不是自己──而是一把將他推往安全地帶的雨宮蓮。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　依然惡夢纏身的冬末，吾郎遲遲地盼來了新訊。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我是新島，蓮昨天醒了。抱歉原本應該第一時間告訴你的，但因為狀況有點亂。畢竟昏迷了一段時間，他還得做體能復健跟後續檢查，再加上聯絡他的家人跟處理醫藥費和保險問題時有點……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那天起，再次熱鬧起來的群組中時不時上傳著復健時的相片，已然成為他生活裡少有的期待。</p>
<p>　　不過，每次相片都只捕捉到側臉、群組裡從沒見蓮發過半個字、新島真第一次發訊時中斷的解釋，這些未被納入鏡頭的訊息，遠比攝於景框內的更重要。新聞媒體是如此，或許群組中的相片亦是如此。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　重來一遍的高三生活雖然少了多重身份的庸碌而清閒許多，但自別的視角看來也格外難熬，過往被電視臺過度炒作的後果產生反噬，幾乎使吾郎只要在學校便片刻不得安寧，各式各樣荒謬的謠言瀰漫。</p>
<p>　　這好像也沒什麼了不起的，只是又回到人格面具覺醒前的自己。起初，他只是淡然抱持這種想法。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　然而，在此之中似乎又有些不同了。</p>
<p>　　想知道自己是誰，想達成監護人的要求獲得認同，直至他追查出生父下落時，那股無處發洩又無法被滿足的渴求被憎恨侵蝕，光從這點看來，如今眼界的一切都如天壤之別。</p>
<p>　　即使流言與質疑的眼神不斷堆疊，整個生活空間都漸漸變得灰白枯燥，至少還有掌中的通訊器閃爍著微弱的色彩。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他時不時向對方傳了些短訊，但大部份時候只能等來細小的已讀標記。東京的相處時光裡，蓮本就不太多話，總是靜靜聽著自己暢談哲學與推理邏輯。但面對面時至少感受得到戀人的目光關注，至此吾郎才感受到通訊科技的限制有多明顯，畢竟相隔千里可讀不出對方的肢體語言。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不過，更值得在意的是，過往顯少使用表情符號及顏文字的雨宮蓮，幾乎每次回應都以貼圖取代。甚至難得出現的文字回應裡，時常出現小學生都很難犯下的拼字錯誤。</p>
<p>　　回想起當初他們從神壇殘骸中將他救起，送往醫院急救後取得的初步診斷，吾郎不由得起了不祥的預感。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「下週蓮就要出院了，預計會直接回老家修養。你要不要趁暑假和他見個面呢？」</p>
<p>　　手機螢幕跳出的文字框，是沉悶之中難得漏出的半絲微光。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那一年，蟬鳴綿延的盛夏似乎來得特別慢。</p>
<p>　　他們相約於郊區一間不太起眼的咖啡店中。步入店內時，數個月不見的黑髮少年將左側瀏海又留長了些，推測是為了掩住傷疤。他撐著下巴漫無目的地瞅著窗外，聽得呼喊後猛然抬頭，靜靜抿嘴一笑。粗框眼鏡後方，那抹近乎沉寂的槁木死灰，有如被驟雨滋潤而鮮亮起來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　點餐時，望著蓮沒開口過半次，只是指著餐點將菜單湊向服務生。至此，明智吾郎也能推測個八九不離十。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「是失語症，是吧？」</p>
<p>　　對此，黑髮少年垂首遲疑了許久，始終沒有給出明確的回應，至此幾乎令吾郎的情緒更接近沸點。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「這到底有什麼不能坦白的？沒辦法像正常人一樣說話很羞恥嗎？還是你打從一開始就沒對我認真過，覺得我根本什麼都不需要知道？」</p>
<p>　　「不、是……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　刻意激起對方的反駁後，每個帶點沙啞而短促的音節，卻無法凝聚成有意義的詞語。</p>
<p>　　「不、想……擔……」</p>
<p>　　越是焦急，言語越顯得破碎，聽得見蓮逐漸急促的呼吸中挾雜嘆息。平時能輕鬆達到的事突然變得困難無比，大概就是這麼回事。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　反覆嘗試解釋了幾次，始終沒辦法發出適當詞彙的他，最後回歸靜默。雨宮蓮無語地緊揪著吾郎的袖口，攪和著絕望與氣餒的目光卻還沒有全然放棄，就算只是瞪視，也似乎想盡力傳達點什麼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，褐髮少年簡直無法再直視戀人的目光了，視焦不斷黏在自己的袖口上，眼見指節越捏越緊，就像記憶與惡夢中，緊握住勾索卻不斷下滑的鮮紅指掌。</p>
<p>　　那雙手如今也不斷被重力拉扯著，漸漸被拽往深淵，就像那天滑出自己掌中一樣。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　在那之後的對談，幾乎是單方面的詢問與分享。但從對方的反應來看，腦部受創似乎並未影響到記憶或思考，唯獨言語障礙最明顯。偶爾望見蓮在沉默半晌後解鎖手機，按下簡單的表情符號，風格多樣的圖示他光看就知道，那些多半是從他過往牽起的羈絆得來的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　但是，貼圖再怎麼生動或貼切地表達此時的意思，終究只是替代品而已。每次交談間手機傳來的訊息聲，儼然都是深刻的質問。</p>
<p>　　為什麼？</p>
<p>　　究竟是為什麼呢？</p>
<p>　　多次被拉往的自己，卻無法阻止對方墜入淵藪？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　關於蓮在老家的情況，幾乎都是吾郎自己調查來的。</p>
<p>　　比方說，由於他的住處與學校附近並沒有語言治療設施，致使在他離開東京後，復健幾乎處於停擺狀態。再加上原先因為獅童引發的傷害冤獄事件，早已鬧僵了他與家人，以及他與鄉里間的關係，失語只讓他的生活更加艱難。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吾郎也不難察覺，蓮主動向自己開啟話題的時間逐漸頻繁。就算不說，他也能大致明白。</p>
<p>　　就像自己一樣，離開東京以後，這個狹窄的聊天視窗已是唯一的救贖。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　入秋時，他們正巧在全統模試的考場相遇。回程的路上，蓮的電話響了，接起後聽筒便是一串漫長的辱罵。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吶，我說，」</p>
<p>　　望著手機的主人在應考的疲勞中，被轟炸得目光漸漸空洞。明智吾郎忍不住從他掌中抽起手機，狹小的車廂中，將自己的上身阻隔於他與罵聲之間，以低語取而代之。</p>
<p>　　「畢業的時候，保護觀察也解除了，你也剛好不想待在老家的話……」</p>
<p>　　邊言，少年們相繫的指掌逐漸密合。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「到時候，一起回去東京吧。」</p>
<p>　　列車呼嘯聲吞沒了語尾，難免令人不安起來。</p>
<p>　　那時，列車穿越了漆黑的隧道，吞噬了所有乘客眼中的光輝。但吾郎卻感覺得到一雙顫抖的臂膀環過後頸，猶如擁住浮木似的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　順應著列車過彎的震盪，將世上唯一還在意的事物嵌入懷中，直至此刻吾郎終於有了伸手抓住點什麼的紮實感，不會再讓那抹眩目的色彩滑出指間。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　非得如此不可。</p>
<p>　　因自己而滑落的希望，得由自己拽回來才行。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>〈2〉</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「早安，吾郎。」</p>
<p>　　步出房門時，發現雨宮蓮還收拾著剛用完的濾紙與研磨器，年輕偵探不免一愣。</p>
<p>　　由於他昨晚太過晚歸，沖完澡又在餐桌上開啟筆記型電腦奮鬥了一會，真正睡著已是凌晨。方才驚醒時，床也空了一半，外頭日光已耀眼，多半接近正午，平常這時刻他的同居人早趕去打工了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「蓮，你……」</p>
<p>　　吾郎發語詞剛出，轉頭瞥了眼掛在牆上的月曆，才發覺原先填著打工時間的字跡已被塗改，不只今天而已，下週、下下週，整個月皆是。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「不，沒什麼。」</p>
<p>　　褐髮青年拉開餐桌座位坐下，才剛沖妥的咖啡擱上前方。然而不同於以往，蓮拉開的並非對座，而是右側座位，甚至罕見地連睡衣都沒換掉，就戴上了眼鏡。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「呦，起得真晚，昨晚睡時，吾輩好像看到外頭燈還沒熄哪。」</p>
<p>　　摩爾迦納無聲無息地跳上餐桌，彷彿算好時機似的阻斷了任何追問的機會。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「清理資料花了點時間而已。」</p>
<p>　　這件事原本是交給助理的，礙於最近受理案件倍增，他總不能讓助理也跟著加班到過勞，多出來的工作理所當然自行吸收。反正高中時代幹這行，也是一個人挺過來的，不過是工作量又比以往多一點罷了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　年輕偵探提起咖啡杯啜飲，同時觀察著身側情人的反應，不難發覺他靠得比平時近許多，舉手投足間都感覺得到對方的體溫。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　隨著杯中的醇意漫入喉間，不同層次的香氣與酸味在舌間發酵，好似萬花筒般緩緩擴散──這卻成了令人在意的新跡象。水洗豆特有的花香尚在齒間繚繞，但中後的尾韻不知不覺間漫起一股陌生的澀味，明顯干擾著整體味覺的平衡。</p>
<p>　　幾乎同時，捏起杯柄啜飲的蓮也瞅了眼杯中物眉宇下沉。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　連帶著連吾郎的手機也跟著亮起來訊提示。</p>
<p>　　抓起來一看，只見短訊畫面中知名拉麵品牌的吉祥物，正對著俯視畫面的自己土下座道歉。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「不過是過度萃取而已，為這種小事道歉？真不像你呢。」</p>
<p>　　邊言，年輕偵探若無其事地持續啜飲著。就算帶著點小瑕疵，依然是比外行人沖泡的咖啡高上數個層次的單品，這點是不會變的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　只是，沖泡咖啡時蓮的專注力簡直可媲美潛入殿堂的時刻，究竟是什麼使他分了心，導致水量沒控制好阻塞了濾口？</p>
<p>　　轉頭確認著情人的反應，由於距離夠近，此時吾郎終於弄懂為何蓮會戴著眼鏡：是粗框與反光正巧掩去對方暗沉的下眼瞼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「……下午，有課嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　手機提示音之後，螢幕上與羅丹沉思者頗為神似的石膏像擺出了極為前衛的姿勢，吾郎端詳數秒才意會，那是在模擬英文字母「NO」。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「不能口頭回答嗎？就算是搖搖頭也好。」</p>
<p>　　當吾郎忍不住撫了撫眉心，咬著牙抱怨時，耳邊傳來一陣輕笑。</p>
<p>　　他回首迎上對方帶點俏皮的竊笑，以及終於鬆懈下來的眉線，不免令人寬心些許。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　缺氧感就在這時趁虛而入，不約而同地在兩人咽喉化為鬆懈的哈欠。睡意一來，就算是黑咖啡也難以抵禦。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎……呢？」</p>
<p>　　「吾輩記得你不是今天要出差嗎？是去福岡吧？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「傍晚的飛機。總之，離出門還有點時間。」</p>
<p>　　言至此，吾郎刻意將木椅挪近幾步，環過同居人腰間的同時，輕輕摘下懷中青年的眼鏡，傾首點吻對方略微顫動的眼皮：</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「補個眠也不壞，你應該不會拒絕吧？」</p>
<p>　　聞言，黑髮青年雙眼微張，原先被疲意堆積而混沌不清的深灰清澈起來。蓮伸手撫上眼前人的眼角，當拇指順著眼眶滑動，顯得若有所思。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「蓮？」</p>
<p>　　關注著情人神色的些微變化，年輕偵探忍不住眉頭微皺，催起對方的回應，這才換來雨宮蓮略微倉促的首肯。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　驚醒之際，是手機鬧鈴迅速將明智吾郎拉回現實。</p>
<p>　　掩上窗簾的臥室有些昏沉，慶幸房間色澤夠樸素，與方才夢境中的血紅差距甚大；更慶幸轉頭俯首，蓮還在他身側熟睡，不若夢境裡又再次被拽入煉獄。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎下意識地提起食指，勾勒著對方側擱於枕邊的腕關節，又將掌根緩緩貼上。視焦緩緩下移，正巧情人的T字衫下襬被撩起半邊，露出側腹略微凹陷的傷疤。</p>
<p>　　是槍傷，頂著與自己相同容貌的人偶所留下。甚至可合理推論，若不是那傷口在關鍵時刻裂開，也許被一槍斃命的偽神根本不會有反擊的機會。這樣的話……</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　此時做再多假設似乎一點意義也沒有。</p>
<p>　　吾郎一聲輕嘆，當轉身正打算下床時，身後微弱的動靜使他乍然回首。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吵醒你了？」</p>
<p>　　對於他的疑問，黑髮青年揚起惺忪的微笑，搖了搖頭。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「路上、小、心。」</p>
<p>　　作為言語的結尾，蓮撈過了距離他最近的指掌，在虎口處輕輕點下些許碎吻，才安然鬆手，呼吸再度平穩起來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　剛步出房門，偵探青年提起事先擱於玄關的行李，眼角餘光便瞄見黑貓輕靈地跳上鞋櫃。</p>
<p>　　「他就交給你了。」</p>
<p>　　「放心交給吾輩吧。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「週三早上我就會趕回東京，中午照樣會去接你們，這點不用擔心。」</p>
<p>　　「喂喂……這樣聽來反而更令人擔心了哪。你好歹回來後休息一下吧？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎沉默以對，聯繫其他人陪同蓮固然是可行的選擇，但打從兩人一起生活，就由他負擔起蓮的復健，週三午後的時光，就是他不容退讓的防線。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「打從回東京後，吾輩一直看著你們哪，老實說，你大概是變最多的一個，明智。」</p>
<p>　　此時，摩爾迦納跳下了鞋櫃，刻意繞往褐髮青年的面前。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「蓮肯定看在眼裡，但你也別拚命過頭了啊。現在的他，如果看見你倒下的話，大概會非常受打擊吧，唯有這點……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　聞言，吾郎正在繫鞋帶的指尖凍結了幾秒。</p>
<p>　　「他打工那邊，被開除了？」</p>
<p>　　「你果然注意到了。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　面前黑貓壓低面孔，連平時靈動的雙耳也淋了水似地垂下。</p>
<p>　　「前天他值班的時候，區經理剛好過來，就被刁難了，店長也是逼不得已的吧。等他期中考過了以後會再去找找看新工作的，但老實說，面試那關就凶多吉少……啊，學費的話暫時還不用擔心，現在還有獎學金撐著，至少這學期沒問題。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「至少這學期？」</p>
<p>　　被抓住語氣細節的摩爾迦納連忙鑽出了吾郎的視線外，僵硬地轉開話題：</p>
<p>　　「差不多該走了吧？要、要帶土產回來哪，提到福岡，吾輩想嘗嘗那邊的明太子哪。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「恐怕不只是打工跟獎學金的問題喔。」</p>
<p>　　行車間，免持聽筒喇叭傳來少女的低喃，連帶鍵盤上奔騰的清脆聲響也收了音。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我現在潛進了他系上的內網討論板，有篇抱怨團體作業組員的討論串正熱呢，唔，照裡面提到的特徵……大概是蓮沒錯。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　當頁面截圖上傳至討論群組，騷動便蔓延開來。</p>
<p>　　「好過份……！」</p>
<p>　　「是在瞎猜什麼屁啊，那群混帳！」</p>
<p>　　「明明對他的事一無所知，這就是人心的醜惡嗎？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　十字路口的紅燈前，吾郎也點開了截圖掃過一眼，從幾個不堪入目詞彙映入視線起，就使他連細讀的念頭都打消了，只剩嘴角那聲咂舌打得響亮。</p>
<p>　　「吶，明智君，蓮或摩爾迦納有跟你說過什麼嗎？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「就是半個字都沒透露過才火大啊。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　年輕偵探帶點狠勁的低音，令整個語音頻道鴉雀無聲。客車廂只剩下引擎沉鳴，以及行車導航不時冒出的自動語音。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「……也許，蓮學長他，就是不想讓身邊的人擔心才故意不說的吧？」</p>
<p>　　清亮的少女嗓音率先打破了沉默。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「明智君，有件事我想先確認一下。你有跟蓮君提過任何自己工作的事嗎？」</p>
<p>　　尾韻清柔的女聲提問剛落，整個頻道又再次沉默起來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「有時，你如果希望對方向你坦誠，最好自己先踏出去比較容易呢。何況蓮君他……也不怎麼主動提自己的事。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯，頗有同感。我從姊姊那裡聽說了，你最近接下的委託量多到不合常理，也常常出差吧？」</p>
<p>　　「咦，開玩笑的吧？有好好休息嗎？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「如果這種情況下你沒對他開口的話，他就更不可能透露給你了。」</p>
<p>　　「是為了不想增加你的負擔吧？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「這種事，怎麼可能……說得出口？」</p>
<p>　　呢喃之際，吾郎瞥了眼手機螢幕上層層疊起的工作提醒，不以為然地下了結論：「無論挑哪件事講也都只會增加他的負擔不是？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「啊啊、煩死人了，老想把所有事情往身上背，你們兩個簡直一樣麻煩！蓮蓮也是，明智你這傢伙也是！隨口抱怨一下工作又不會死！」</p>
<p>　　「抱怨……？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「啊，很難得呢，龍司提得好！」</p>
<p>　　「難得兩個字給我省略！」</p>
<p>　　「吶，要不要試試從日常的抱怨開啟話題試試呢？一般大家都這樣閒聊起來的吧？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「……再說。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　年輕偵探眼見導航圖示上代表自身所在的點漸漸接近機場，轉動方向盤時卻難以忽略關節間忽然突顯的刺痛感。</p>
<p>　　「……？」</p>
<p>　　稍縱即逝的體感猶如錯覺，但似乎又不是那麼一回事。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　登機後才剛坐下，那股刺痛又在同個部位重現，甚至牽動起周圍肌肉共鳴。</p>
<p>　　多半只是最近工時拉長，使用電腦的姿勢不當而已，若只是如此就好了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他垂首確認當週的計畫，只要撐過這次出差、撐過週三，至少還能有些空檔得已喘息。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　然而，越是如此思索，就越感到事與願違。</p>
<p>　　到達福岡的第一天早晨，那股原先只滯留腕間的刺痛擴散開來，時不時干擾著思緒，無論是委託洽談，還是實地探查、蒐集資料與證言，時不時扯弄著他的理智。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「呼嗯？原來實力是真的？」</p>
<p>　　「還以為只是個狐假虎威的毛頭小子呢。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「還記得四年前的案子嗎？聽說他和那個獅童議員掛勾……」</p>
<p>　　「啊我也聽說過，坊間流言到處跑呢，有人說他是議員的私生子，也有人說那個獅童根本就是雙性戀……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「咦……？難不成是靠臉還是靠身體牽來的關係？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　偏偏在這種時候，越是想忽略的聲音就越彰顯其存在。猶如失眠之夜裡，不堪入耳的雜音就更為清晰一樣。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　維持表面的友善雖不是難事，但在感官上不斷被雜事干擾時，一切都變得焦躁難耐。這種感覺彷彿又回到了第一次踏入認知世界時，面對令人作嘔的異空間，不再掩飾惡意的陰影，無不誘惑著他跨越道德線，將一切破壞殆盡。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　四年來，衝動未曾消失。</p>
<p>　　如果望不見曙光的話，也許將抑制不住人格面具的固有能力。</p>
<p>　　如果望不見曙光的話，也許又會再次輕視生命的重量。</p>
<p>　　如果望不見曙光的話，也許當初在殿堂底部就此沉沒也是不錯的選擇。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　如果望不見曙光的話──</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　原本已經趴在商務客房床上昏睡的褐髮青年，連忙抓起手機解鎖，視線迎來的是可麗餅娃娃從牆角探出頭來，水汪汪的大眼眨呀眨地，冒出了句「還好嗎？」。</p>
<p>　　一如往常，又是和個人形象完全對不起來的貼圖。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　大概是發覺自己讀取了訊息，對方立刻接上新的貼圖：是牽起彩帶舞動的二頭身娃娃，印象中是去年全國體操錦標賽的吉祥物，以及「加油」的字樣。</p>
<p>　　看得吾郎大翻白眼，卻又忍不住笑出聲來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　說來也是，那些假設皆屬無謂。因為事實上，漫漫長夜裡已經有人牽起他的手，走向了曙光。</p>
<p>　　光是瞥上一眼，似乎還能再撐起身子多走幾步，即使四肢已經沉重得不聽使喚。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　步回住處時，夕輝將室內的塵埃照得晶亮。也不確定究竟是怎麼回事，能讓此時的吾郎更能清晰關注於每個視覺的細節。</p>
<p>　　打從工作結束，搭上返回東京的班機後，他的聽覺就變得渾渾噩噩，甚至在與蓮跟摩爾迦納會合後，也是三句話便聽漏了兩句。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　無論如何，總算是撐過來了。隔天不用急著趕往偵探事務所，畢竟為了回報工作夥伴，便讓助理休假了。雖然接下數倍委託量後，大部份工作是自己擔下來的，但過程中吾郎的助理好幾次看不下去，在不願意請領加班費的情況下陪他到深夜。如果不能正面給對方一點回應的話，似乎也太說不過去了。</p>
<p>　　獅童議員被起訴以後，自己的名聲也跟著一落千丈，在這種時候還不畏污名在身邊完成職務的人，實屬稀有生物了罷。為此，這次離開福岡前，他也多買了份伴手禮。</p>
<p>　　方才提到伴手禮的事時，他還記得雨宮蓮臉上欣慰的微笑。</p>
<p>　　這才讓吾郎意識到，原來思索著如何發自內心且不帶防備地去感謝身邊人，沒有想像中那麼困難，感覺也還不差。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　和蓮在一起，映入眼簾的世界跟著改變。</p>
<p>　　也許正因如此，自己的歸屬之處才會看起來格外不同罷。</p>
<p>　　當傍晚的橙紅染滿眼界，又令明智吾郎回想起那天，蓮最後一次與他正常的對話。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　──大家在，還有你在，總覺得沒問題的。</p>
<p>　　現在的自己，好像些許理解了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不要緊的，照這個情況下去，全額給付的復健費應該不是問題。他們的生活不會因此崩壞。</p>
<p>　　不要緊、沒事的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「喂，蓮在叫你呦？」</p>
<p>　　回過神來，明智吾郎已經趴倒在餐桌上半睡半醒，勉強撐起身子瞥了眼廚房的身影。</p>
<p>　　「咖哩？」</p>
<p>　　「嗯，就咖哩吧。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　放鬆以後頭越來越重，同時陶醉於不遠處漫起的香料味。</p>
<p>　　話說回來，前往福岡以前，怪盜團那群人，似乎提過什麼建議──抱怨來著？或許現在就是嘗試的好時機也說不定。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　在偵探青年腦海中難得裝滿了成就感與歸屬感時，渾身發冷與頭痛似乎被過份忽略了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　連同耳邊慌張呼喊自己的聲音也遙遠得難以辨識。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吾郎清醒時，等待他的並不是熱騰騰的咖哩飯，而是額上冰涼的退熱貼，與臥室的天花板，以及頭殼好似被塞入鐵處女折騰的痛楚。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　突然身側傳來單調的短訊音效，吸引了他的目光。褐髮青年轉頭一瞧，才發覺那並非源於自身的通訊器。</p>
<p>　　雨宮蓮正彎起膝縮著身子倚於床緣席地而坐，越過他的肩頭隱約望得見其手機螢幕正鬧騰著湧出各式各樣對話。</p>
<p>　　這是打從同居以來，不算少見的畫面。言語表達能力受損後的蓮，由於光是思考合適的詞彙就慢了數拍，漸漸變得不喜歡回話，那些亂七八糟的貼圖多半已經是他與他人最主要的繫線。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　但少見地，此刻他專注地盯著螢幕，卻並未叫出貼圖選單，反而對著拼音鍵盤苦思起來。</p>
<p>　　是想向夥伴們表達什麼呢？是那些貼圖無法滿足，而必須絞盡腦汁苦思的詞彙嗎？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「果、然」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎倒是好奇地將焦點凝聚於對方的指尖上。</p>
<p>　　「還、是」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　然而，望著虛擬鍵盤上緩慢移動的軌跡，語句漸漸完成，使他腦中不斷擾亂的劇痛開始刮出抗拒的悲鳴。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「分、手、比……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「呦，明智，醒了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　說巧不巧，摩爾迦納突然跳上枕邊，柔軟的貓尾掃過視線，與此同時床邊的黑髮青年才一怔，連忙鎖住掌中的螢幕回首查看。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　逐步惡化的暈眩感，令吾郎深深希望這只是場惡夢。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>〈3〉</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　儀器的高頻提示音短促而響亮，只見蓮瞇眼聚焦於拇指大的儀表板上，眉頭不禁深鎖。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我中午還有……」</p>
<p>　　年輕偵探正想起身時，卻被按著肩頭壓回床鋪。同居男友嚴肅的目光甚至浮現警告的意味，同時將耳溫槍的儀表轉向了方才還妄想著起身工作的偵探。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　37.89度。</p>
<p>　　怪不得他只要起身，就暈眩得難以挺直身軀。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「今天也好好休息吧？剛剛蓮已經打電話去事務所請假了，你的助理也說會聯絡委託人延後會面，要你先別管工作的事，總之遵從醫囑好好休養哪。」</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎這才終於放棄掙扎，兩手一攤躺平。大概礙於低燒，潛意識咀嚼了方才摩爾迦納的言語許久，才嗅出些許端倪——</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「你打去請假的？」</p>
<p>　　聞言，蓮點了點頭，又拆開了新的退熱貼，撩開床上病患柔軟的栗褐色瀏海，小心翼翼貼上。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「不只是事務所，醫生也是他找來的。雖然都是事先寫下臺詞輔助，但確實是他全程對談的哪。」</p>
<p>　　「是嗎……？」</p>
<p>　　驚訝之餘，褐髮青年思毫沒意識到自身嘴角正悄悄上揚。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　剛搬到東京時，起初同居人連稀鬆平常的肯定句都可能產生舌尖現象。不斷在簡單的朗讀與對話中反覆試誤，無論是低潮期，還是終於突破瓶頸時，吾郎都站在教室一角觀望著他的側臉。明明現在達成成果的並非自己，那股成就感卻意外地紮實。</p>
<p>　　如此一來，日常生活應該也能越來越順遂罷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　就在這時，擱於床頭櫃的銀色手機震動起來，回音似的分散和弦迴盪室內，使雨宮蓮連忙撈起接聽。</p>
<p>　　蓮的背影映入眼中的剎那，似乎與幾小時前最不想憶起的畫面緩緩重疊。</p>
<p>　　頓時，原先在心底揚起的雀躍立刻被冷水澆熄。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「出門、暫時。」</p>
<p>　　眼見對方輕快地收起手機，迅速奔向玄關，只留閉門聲與沉悶的空氣。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　如果他的生活越來越順利的話……？</p>
<p>　　方才對方飛快遠去的身影無預警地使遐想失控。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　或許在不遠的未來，那抹牽引自己走到今日的光輝，將不再為自己而閃耀。</p>
<p>　　以此為起始的思索令視野的一切變色。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　說來可笑，前天剛回東京時，他還一廂情願認為自己絕對能跨越所有的難關，一切都會漸入佳境。現在看來，過去的自己實在太過滑稽。</p>
<p>　　室內流洩的日光變得礙眼，吾郎索性蜷起了身子，轉身面向牆角，此時凝視著陰影反而更能獲得平靜。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎？」</p>
<p>　　認知的改變大概就是這麼輕而易舉的事。直至兩天前那聲專屬自己的呼喊，仍是支撐他勉強抬起腳步前行的動力，如今每當其響起，便會覺得精神緊繃。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　是不是那天瞥見的訊息就要成真了？</p>
<p>　　何時會成真？</p>
<p>　　到底那股念頭是何時在他心底萌芽的？</p>
<p>　　為什麼想分手了？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　褐髮青年舀起面前特製的粥品，才含入口中便被蕃茄的酸苦刺激得兩眼發直。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「如何？」</p>
<p>　　「……有點苦。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「喂，這不是小春種的……」</p>
<p>　　「探病禮。」</p>
<p>　　「果然放在粥裡不太適合吧？」</p>
<p>　　「營養、豐富，打起精神……大概。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　望著面前情人與貓同伴一來一往對話，吾郎彷彿坐在看守所的會面室，中間隔著層玻璃，怎麼也無法到達彼端。當那層隔膜逐漸在腦海中具現化，送入口中的食物也味如嚼蠟。</p>
<p>　　同張餐桌上的聲響緩緩拉遠，只剩下尾音的迴響還牽扯著不斷下沉的肺腑。不知何時起，甚至就連湯匙也變得沉重起來，遠超過了手腕的負荷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎？」</p>
<p>　　片刻寂靜突然被戳破，使得褐髮青年肩頭一顫，連餐具也順勢脫離掌控，響徹整個飯廳。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「怎麼啦？還在頭昏嗎？唔喵……粥都沒怎麼動哪。」</p>
<p>　　「口味、不合？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他有氣無力地抬頭，只見對座青年眉頭緊蹙。不知不覺間，對方也在苦思時舉止愈來愈像自己，甚至還因此被摩爾迦納以「明明是個怪盜舉止卻向偵探靠攏」調侃過。</p>
<p>　　那些當初有些羞恥而無地自容的點點滴滴，現在想來卻是酸楚滿溢地起了雞皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>　　「……只是吃不下而已。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「喂喂，明智，你早餐也沒好好吃吧？真的不再多吃點東西嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「等……」</p>
<p>　　「先睡了。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吾郎索性拋下了眼前的所有起身離座，與其繼續令思緒無止境地變質，不如趕緊切斷罷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　信任的裂痕一旦擴散，就難以收回，所有感到耀眼的輝澤都會蒙上一層灰紗而不再晶亮。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　──大家在，還有你在，總覺得沒問題的。</p>
<p>　　現在想來，反而越來越不懂其中意涵了。</p>
<p>　　真的沒問題嗎？或者就像過往在政客的社交圈裡一樣，那只是為了達到特定目的而存在的空泛詞彙而已？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　揪住自己掌心的紅色手套，眩目得難以直視。</p>
<p>　　之前自己經歷的暖意都是真的嗎？如果是，又是何時開始變質的？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吾郎再次驚醒之際，已是午夜時分。</p>
<p>　　又是同樣的破滅之日，又是同意的怨聲，又是同樣的墜落瞬間。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　背脊沾滿的汗水難以分辨究竟是退燒的跡象，還是夢魘中凝起的冷汗。</p>
<p>　　此時，書桌檯燈尚未熄滅，從旁伸來的指節輕輕按住他的下巴，毛巾的柔軟觸感貼上額頭，擦拭的力道輕得甚至有些麻癢，好似再多半吋力道就會磨出血來。</p>
<p>　　褐髮青年緩緩抬起面孔，越過蓮的肩頭，書桌上疊著尚未整理完的講義與筆記，卻全是一人份的──怪了，前年自己還在大學時，打聽過以這堂課的課業份量來看，所有修課學生整理共同筆記是常態，很難單打獨鬥地拿下學分。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　若不是經濟考量，迫使他休學減少學雜費的支出，以及專注於偵探工作維持開源，現在的自己至少還能和蓮一起面對孤立的學校環境罷。難道是他做錯抉擇了？這可能會是戀人想提分手的原因？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　迎上已盯著自己許久的澄灰眼眸。那抹抑鬱顯而易讀，好似被高壓灌注的開水壺，明明已逼進沸點，卻無法滾動蒸騰。</p>
<p>　　只是，此時映在對方眼中的自己也與這等色澤共鳴著，究竟那抹抑鬱是屬於誰的？大概兩者皆是罷。</p>
<p>　　就像有些事壓在自己心底無法出口一樣，蓮亦是如此罷。何況失語症的影響下，生理障礙更是難以跨越的巨溝。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　說不定這就是蓮想分手的理由，明明自己就在他身邊，始終沒能被他信任與依靠。當他陷入各種窘境時，自己卻是最後才知道的人。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　說來可笑，三年了他還是一點長進也沒有。人偶終究只是人偶，滑稽起舞模仿人類的舉止也無法掩蓋本質。</p>
<p>　　當初待在生父身邊沒能讀懂他的意圖，還沾沾自喜地沉浸在自己的憎恨與企圖當中無法自拔，差點慘死在船底……</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　忽然，吾郎的思緒好似閃過了什麼，原本理應沉於心底永遠不該浮起的細塵──絕對不能發覺的念頭，絕對不能。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　就在這時，突然浸盈全身體膚的懷抱將他拽入曖昧的思維之中。</p>
<p>　　那天，是蓮逆轉了情勢，為此挨了子彈，甚至埋下了偽神反擊的因子。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不，說到底因子該算是認知體的那一槍嗎？</p>
<p>　　要是自己就這樣被隔在水閘外的話呢？將怪盜團全員隔絕於危機之外呢？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎，我說……如果……」</p>
<p>　　霎時，那聲在耳邊響起的輕喚，磨碾著他的感官，頓時抽空了所有氧氣，在吾郎聽來，都像是呼應著不慎喚醒、早該沉於思緒最底的顧慮。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　如果什麼？</p>
<p>　　方才惡夢的餘韻開始倒轉，畫面又回到更早的時刻，當他發覺怪盜團的把戲，連忙趕往獅童殿堂的午後。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　如果什麼？</p>
<p>　　思考無法自已地轉動，即使他迫切地想壓抑一切。</p>
<p>　　惡夢的畫面也倒轉起來，只要不握住那眩目的指掌，或許被拉入煉獄的就會是自己。那才合理罷，該付出代價的本來就是染滿鮮血的自己。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不要承認、不要說出口。</p>
<p>　　不要否定。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　回過神來，他已推開了理應令他感到眷戀的擁抱。</p>
<p>　　短短幾秒，世界又再次變色。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不，或許世界從未改變過，只是自己的認知復歸舊軌而已。</p>
<p>　　他甚至毫無餘裕辨識此時眼前那雙灰眸中還映著什麼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　就連吾郎也像患了失語症般，開口卻無法凝聚任何言語。</p>
<p>　　最想問的、最害怕問的，全都在喘息間消散。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　像這樣活下來，像這樣牽起他的手真的是好事嗎？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　誰能來告訴他？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「明智君，已經沒事了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　望見年輕上司剛步入事務所的助理，從座位上跳起，急忙接下吾郎手中的所有紙袋與文件。這也難怪，原本預計上司從福岡回來後休假一天而已的，結果病號一掛就是三天。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「明智君，案202，神奈川縣的委託人，說是只有週三下午跟週四上午有空，可是週四上午已經排滿了，因此現在還沒確定下來。我現在正在聯絡週四預定行程的客戶，如果能順利改時間的話……」</p>
<p>　　「那就排週三下午吧。」</p>
<p>　　「……咦？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　沒能等到肯定答覆的吾郎，這才困惑地抬起頭，卻迎上助理的滿臉錯愕。</p>
<p>　　「有什麼問題嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「週三下午，不是……？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　確實，那是助理與客戶皆有的默契。</p>
<p>　　週三下午曾經是他預設在心底最後的防線，絕對不可侵犯的防線。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　若是再空下那個時段，他該怎麼面對蓮的面孔？現在的自己，就連直視對方的雙眼都顯得艱困。</p>
<p>　　即使是堅不可摧的特洛伊，也難逃內部的瓦解。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我會想辦法空出時間。」</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎垂首按了按眼角，仍無法消除拖累全身的疲憊。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　週三早晨，當都市狹小的天空也未泛起光明，明智吾郎便無聲無息地抓起提箱被步往玄關。</p>
<p>　　若能就這樣誰也沒撞見地離開住處當然是最理想的，但顯然無法如願以償。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「呦，明智。」</p>
<p>　　摩爾迦納已經端正地坐在門前等候。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「抱歉，今天下午的出差怎麼也推不掉。昨天已經聯繫上坂本跟佐倉了，中午蓮下課後，他們就會去……」</p>
<p>　　「這件事你有好好對蓮說嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p>　　在吾郎放棄回應後，垂首只顧著套上皮鞋，皮革與足踝的摩擦充斥於拒答的透涼沉默中，這使得面前的黑貓忍不住垂首長嘆：</p>
<p>　　「最近你有好好正眼看過他嗎？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不知為何，平常穿習慣的皮鞋，卻很難在此時俐落地套妥。</p>
<p>　　「現在應該還來得及，好好正視自己想要什麼吧？吶……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　正打算起身轉開門把時，貓影匆匆橫過門縫，水汪汪的藍眼裡透著足以共鳴彼此的哀怨。</p>
<p>　　「雖然很不甘心，但有些事靠吾輩是辦不到的，只有你才能……」</p>
<p>　　為此，吾郎心底不禁涼了半截，只有自己能做到的是什麼？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　要是自己真的這麼重要，那時他望見，填入對話框的是什麼？</p>
<p>　　拉開租屋處大門，吾郎選擇快步走去，不再理會身後的呼喊。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　週三午後不再成為他的期待時，彷彿產生時差般渾身提不起勁。</p>
<p>　　明明腦袋中裝滿了午後的出差行程，以及事前調查的資料內容，但還是敵不過本能反抗，不斷提起錶面查看時間，越接近中午就越頻繁，就連思考也不斷竄入雜念。</p>
<p>　　過了正午後更是走火入魔，年輕偵探時不時偷瞄時鐘、手機，就連與他面談的客戶也忍不住皺起眉頭。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　踏往歸途的路上，吾郎還是不自覺地點開手機，不斷在坂本、佐倉、群組，以及蓮的私訊帳號反覆切換，偏執地滑動螢幕更新資訊，就怕在分秒間錯過了什麼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　這時，駛回東京的列車窗外天色昏黑起來，低迷的啜泣打上玻璃，無神望著水珠漸增的他，因為習慣被打破而全身無力的他，活像具木偶，就連能牽引自己前進的操線也硬生扯斷。</p>
<p>　　若是這樣走向終結的話，還不如未曾開始。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　又或許，他該果斷地成全蓮的願望。</p>
<p>　　但直至現在，這選項始終無法納入考量，甚至，他願意付盡所有代價來無限延後它。</p>
<p>　　不想就這樣結束，好不容易覺得就算是罪孽深重的自己也能抓住點什麼了，為什麼搞了半天還是回到原點？</p>
<p>　　但這種不斷保持距離的消耗戰究竟要打到什麼時候？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　正當吾郎下了車廂，剛通過檢票口，突然震動起來的手機彷彿是呼應著他的掙扎。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「抱歉！剛剛復健結束的時候，蓮蓮那傢伙突然說有急事，一轉眼就跑丟了！」</p>
<p>　　龍司的大嗓門令褐髮青年反射性伸長手臂拉遠了聽筒，甚至引來了周圍人群的視線關注。</p>
<p>　　「有急事？」</p>
<p>　　「啊啊啊……可惡！偏偏是這種天氣，他離開的時候根本沒帶傘啊！」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　這時，吾郎抬頭一望，車站口正被尋找雨具而步伐驟止的人們阻了道。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「可是我現在衝到了他的學校，也找不到人……啊，喂，雙葉！有找到嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「沒有，食堂、行政大樓、系館都找過了……到底還漏了哪裡？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　通話間，偵探青年好不容易擠到了出口處人牆的最前方，解開皮箱摸索起雨具之際，再熟悉不過的身影卻晃過眼前，無視於廣場上的大雨，就這樣撥開人群踏上街道。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「……找到他了。」</p>
<p>　　「哈？你剛剛說什麼？靠，為什麼你那邊那麼吵啊？喂，明智？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吾郎甚至連傘都來不及撐開，夾著機關只推到支架一半的傘便拔腿奔馳，直到一把拉住對方的臂膀。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「你到底在幹麼？」</p>
<p>　　黑髮青年回首時，打濕的鏡片幾乎掩去他的神情，只知道他正護著懷中的行囊避免雨水浸入。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　撐開傘面，環著情人的背快步走向泊於車站的小客車，吾郎將蓮推上副駕駛座，翻出後座備用的毛巾，手忙腳亂地為同行人吸乾水氣。剛發動的汽車與空調卻讓全身淋濕的自己微微打起哆嗦。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「得救了，來得正好……嗚哇，怎麼連你也淋成這樣？」</p>
<p>　　摩爾迦納才剛從蓮的行囊中探出頭，只見後者反射性壓住側背包，但終究晚了一步，躲在內裏的黑貓已熟練地踏著他的肩頭跳上後座。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎，」</p>
<p>　　雖然車外的雨聲嘈雜得令人火大，但此時在鼻尖前響起的沉吟，卻絲毫沒有錯過。</p>
<p>　　「我、打算……」</p>
<p>　　緩慢但確實的每個發音，在深深烙上耳膜時，年輕偵探的雙手霎時顫抖起來。</p>
<p>　　「暫時、回、老家。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>〈4〉</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　人的認知，或許真的比想像中更脆弱，這原理似乎無關乎人格面具覺醒與否。或者，這種自以為是的結論，只是為了掩飾自己的易碎而已。</p>
<p>　　那個為他的世界塗上不同色澤的人，也能輕易地奪走所有的色彩。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　週三午後，當吾郎自行搭建的防線全面崩壞，突然襲擊都市的暴雨將他孤立於這座逐漸冰冷的行動鐵箱中。</p>
<p>　　無論是擋風玻璃上的，還是心底那把雨刷，似乎都已經跟不上冷雨的積累，只能無力地擺動卻無法掃清什麼。</p>
<p>　　即使關掉了車內空調，體感溫度溫仍不斷下滑。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　身側的乘客吐露那句話後，完全陷入靜寂，有如中了陰影施下的布芙魔法一樣凍在原地。</p>
<p>　　比起高中時更長的墨黑瀏海吸飽水份沉沉下垂，再加上起霧的鏡片，實在也觀察不出什麼端倪了──吾郎也不想知道。</p>
<p>　　正確來說，或許是他喪失了撥開迷霧的勇氣罷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　卸下掩飾後他會看到什麼？等待自己的多半是狠狠割斷命線的利刃。明知如此還執意前進的，多半不是笨蛋就是失去了生存意義。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　失去生存意義……嗎？</p>
<p>　　至此，年輕的偵探倒有些訝意。或許在心底的某個角落，自己仍然殘存著盲目掙扎的渴望。</p>
<p>　　就像前幾天意識到自己四年前獲救未必是種救贖一樣，那股念頭一旦被發覺，就很難全然忽視。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　但是現在才意識到嗎？會不會太晚了點？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「喂，」</p>
<p>　　當車駛入出租公寓旁的停車場熄火時，摩爾迦納跳上了駕駛座椅背，少見地湊上吾郎耳邊氣聲呢喃起來：「為什麼不說點什麼啊？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「……什麼時候？」</p>
<p>　　「問他時間幹麼？你傻了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不然該問些什麼好？</p>
<p>　　越是陷入思考迴圈，明智吾郎的臉色漸漸陰冷起來。</p>
<p>　　難道說了對方就一定會聽進去嗎？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　手機不合時宜地響起，點開一看，是蓮的帳號跳出了新訊。</p>
<p>　　這次不是五花八門的貼圖，而是張列車時刻表，密密麻麻的數字中，唯有一行被螢光筆隨性地標記：明天上午8點。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　年輕的偵探光是瞧著那行數字，咽喉就像被硬物堵住似地，呼吸、吞咽，甚至發聲都變得難受。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「學校呢？」</p>
<p>　　聞言，蓮拉開背包拉鏈，從中掏出了剛簽核完的休學文件。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「復健呢？」</p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p>　　咽喉裡的堵塞感宛若融解成無孔不入的液態，緩緩上漲。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「你和其他團員說了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　對此，身旁的黑髮青年微幅地搖了搖頭。</p>
<p>　　望著對方狼狽又退縮的模樣，此時明智吾郎不免覺得好笑又好氣，這人真的是他所認識的雨宮蓮嗎？還是只是誤闖了誰的殿堂，看見殿堂之主擅自對他投射的想像呢？</p>
<p>　　那股無形的堵塞感漸漸溢入了氣管，在窒息前擠出了內心最深處，低沉卻微弱的疑問。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「那我呢？」</p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　蓮的肩頭驟然抽動，隨即刻意別開了視線。</p>
<p>　　就在這剎那，那抹堵塞感填滿了體腔，吾郎只拋下了一聲咂舌，解開安全帶便下了車，頭也不回地快步走向公用電梯。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎！」</p>
<p>　　電梯緩緩敞開的摩擦聲殘酷地抵消了身後的呼喊，閉合時斑駁的門面更是無情地阻隔了追來的身影。</p>
<p>　　電梯間只剩下自己的那刻起，似乎連站直都顯得艱困，側倚著廂內成為對照鏡的牆面，無限延伸的虛假通道幽黑而不見底。但都無所謂了，此時的吾郎幾乎對眼界的每分細節都失去了興趣。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　通往容身之所的廊道不僅失去了色彩，就連輪廓也迴旋似地扭曲。</p>
<p>　　這裡還能算是他的容身處嗎？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吾郎整個晚上沒回到臥室，或許是不想望見對方收拾行李的模樣，或許是還在苦尋著任何挽回的契機，又或許只是消極地祈求時間別再流動下去而已。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　徹夜未眠的他趴在餐桌上，幾乎耗盡了所有的體力。</p>
<p>　　即使如此，行李從房間緩緩挪出的滾輪聲，儼然是狠狠碾著他的心口前進。</p>
<p>　　停頓半刻後，那抹輪軸聲緩緩接近，其主人最後拉開了身旁的餐椅。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎，」</p>
<p>　　靜得只剩下高頻噪音的聽覺，漫入了最渴求卻又不想聽見的嗓音。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　或許是意識到自己沒有面向他的跡象，沒過多久便聽見身旁的座位被輕輕靠上，反倒是對座被拉了開來，過了許久依然沒有動靜，又再度聽見其靠上。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　果然，若在此放棄，就不是雨宮蓮了罷。</p>
<p>　　沒過多久，吾郎很難不發覺左側佇立的身影，無聲無息地將指節貼上他的臉頰，好似想引導著他那般，輕輕抬起他的容顏，在唇尖落下輕如細羽的點吻。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「保重。」</p>
<p>　　那一幕，令褐髮青年困惑得發愣起來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他的男友，那個無論身處何種困境，都能凜然直視著未來的詭騙師，笑起來有那麼難看嗎？</p>
<p>　　原本在暗處也會隱約躍著星輝的眸子全然失去了光澤，混濁得好比地下水道的淤泥，上揚的嘴角也顫抖不已。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　從何時起變成這樣的？</p>
<p>　　為什麼一切都和最初完全相反了？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　滑落指間的希望只能靠自己拽回來。</p>
<p>　　然而，應該握在掌中的希望，卻在不知不覺間被玷污了。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　果然，毀了雨宮蓮的人，就是自己。</p>
<p>　　即使如此，還該緊抓著不放嗎？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，雙手再也不聽使喚，無法再提起臂膀謀求溫暖。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「明智君，那個……」</p>
<p>　　原先還在埋頭整理證詞的青年，這才猛然清醒，平時的工作夥伴已收妥皮包，立於辦公桌前。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「你就先回去罷，我一個人沒問題。」</p>
<p>　　言訖，吾郎又將視線轉回電腦螢幕，才不自覺瞥見右下角的時針早已跳到兩位數。</p>
<p>　　直到辦公室的門輕輕掩上，整個密閉室內只剩下鍵盤還在喀喀作響，這才意識到，無論是上班前順手買來的麵包，還是中午助理硬塞給他的三明治，全都原封不動地擺在桌上。直到他抓起提箱準備離去時，這才順勢抓起了它們──路上不經意地提向垃圾桶，鬆手任憑它們墜入。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　打從今晨蓮離去起，他能做的只有不斷自我催眠而已。</p>
<p>　　只不過是回到從前的生活而已，打從一開始，他不就是孤身一人嗎？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　況且，這也是理所當然的。</p>
<p>　　走上復仇之路起，不就對現今的下場有了覺悟？</p>
<p>　　就算不需要那些愛或友情或滿懷希望的蠢事也能活下去，說到底，在更早之前慘死反而更適合他也說不定。</p>
<p>　　肯定是他離怪盜團的那群笨蛋太近，才會起了自己也能僥倖品嘗一點幸福的錯覺。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　生活的每個細節變得凜冽難耐。</p>
<p>　　比方說，租屋處的門把又冰又冷，開門也見不到事先點起的夜燈、聞不到咖啡的餘香、衣櫃只剩一半的量、浴室的牙刷杯也形單影隻。</p>
<p>　　踏進玄關的吾郎，又坐回今晨蓮與他道別時的餐桌座位，掃視著四周，黑暗已然吞噬這個失衡的空間，隨時也能將他生吞活剝。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　即使如此，他還是隱隱約約記得室內所有消失的事物，原先都在什麼樣位置上。例如，吾郎生日那天，忘了帶鑰匙的蓮，為了確保在自己回家前搞定晚餐，居然直接用開鎖器解鎖，慶幸沒被鄰居見著。</p>
<p>　　房門口那盞熄滅的夜燈，是他們搬入新居後一起挑的，核心處還能滴入精油，有次連假前夕還專為它挑了精油組嘗試──結果弄得兩人過於提神，鬧騰了整晚都沒睡。</p>
<p>　　剛進大學時，他們選修了同一堂通識課，期中考前直至深夜還在餐桌上咖啡配著申論題。他還記得，當自己決定暫時休學專注於偵探工作時，即使談話結束熄了燈，蓮還是坐在餐桌一角，面前的咖啡放到涼透也只喝了半口。</p>
<p>　　有次為衣櫥換季時，由於兩人的衣服尺碼相同，把襯衫放錯了位置。致使吾郎出差回來時，卻見蓮套著自己的襯衫與外套在書桌前打起盹來。</p>
<p>　　打從自己休學後，能一起在睡前刷牙的日子減少許多。也許是課業與工作壓力的蒸騰，讓他們只有在此時心智退化回孩童，就連擠個牙膏也能在洗手檯前打打鬧鬧。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　即使室內的一切都被夜色浸染，刷上寂寥的色彩，吾郎還是隱約望得見摯愛的背影，就佇足於瓦斯爐旁的平臺。他喜歡端詳對方研磨咖啡時的側臉，喜歡粉末滑上濾紙時散溢而出的淡香，更喜歡專注於控著水量而純淨無雜質的灰眸。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　喜歡自己在埋怨起最近的時事時，瞄見他一面啜飲杯中物，一面聆聽時的微笑。</p>
<p>　　那些如泡沫般不斷浮現的片段，足以化為浪潮，在他的思考翻攪。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　每個自己做過的選擇，他都不曾後悔過。</p>
<p>　　選擇復仇也好，弄髒了雙手也罷──在殿堂抓住那張令人煩躁的紅色手掌，選擇繼續活下去亦同。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　說來微妙，即使雨宮蓮選擇了離開，與他曾經在這間居室編織過的回憶也不曾遠去，即使隨著猜忌變了色，若靜下心觀察，依然泛著微弱的光輝，將整個空間點亮。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　確實，若現在接受這個事實，也不過是回到過往而已。以自己的能耐，要生存多半也不是難事。</p>
<p>　　但他還甘願嗎？</p>
<p>　　嘗過被曙光浸潤的滋味後，他還甘願回首嗎？</p>
<p>　　讓這三年的時光變得有跟沒有一樣，這與後悔自己的選擇究竟有何差異？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　思緒無止境地盤旋，猶似生起熱度的動力，催促起明智吾郎又站起身，朝著玄關前進。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　果然不能就這樣結束。</p>
<p>　　就算能挽回的事物不多，也想繼續在自己選擇的道路上前進，至少在望見盡頭前，還不想煞止。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　抓起鞋櫃裡溫度未散的皮鞋，吾郎又抽起通訊器，思索著首先應先聯繫誰最為理想──</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「呦，下定決心啦？」</p>
<p>　　鞋櫃頂突然冒出的嗓音，幾乎將他的心跳嚇停了半拍。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吾郎猛然抬頭，即使沒有照明，摩爾迦納眨動的藍眼也頗為晶亮。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「你沒跟蓮回去？」</p>
<p>　　「跟是跟了，但是……」</p>
<p>　　當黑貓拉長了語氣，又弓起背脊，連同貓耳與貓尾一同無精打采地下垂：</p>
<p>　　「蓮那傢伙，現在大概說什麼也聽不進去吧。老實說，吾輩可不贊同他回老家哪，那種狀況……挺得住才有鬼。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「所以呢，吾輩就趁機溜回來了，畢竟你要想追的話，總要有人幫你導航吧？就算不在異世界，吾輩也導航給你看！」</p>
<p>　　就在這時，褐髮青年握在掌中的通訊器跳出來電顯示，仔細一看，卻是從未看過的號碼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「好久不見，」</p>
<p>　　剛接起，低沉而滿富磁性的男性嗓音慢條斯理地灌入聽覺。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我是和雙葉要到號碼的。姑且知會你一聲，你的同居人在盧布朗。」</p>
<p>　　「盧布朗……？為什麼？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我也想問啊，真是……還在想經過車站時，那臉怎麼這麼眼熟，看他似乎也不知道該往何處，總之就先帶回來了。今天也晚了，總之讓他在閣樓過夜也不是問題，但明天……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我現在就過去。」</p>
<p>　　吾郎二話不說掛斷了通訊，提起行囊與車鑰匙便衝出門，回首以目光示意著摩爾迦納跟上。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>〈5〉</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　趕到四軒茶屋時，咖啡店的暖光已是巷弄中唯一的亮處，吾郎幾乎記得高中時每次夜晚離開此處的光景亦是如此。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不過，當離散的兩人都迷失自我時，卻在這裡相會……嗎？</p>
<p>　　忖至此，年輕的偵探忍不住揚起嘴角。</p>
<p>　　這間泛著微光的復古咖啡店，是少數無償接納自己的地方，對蓮大抵也是。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　進門時，蓮正坐在沙發區背對著入口，即使門上的鈴聲搖得響亮，也毫無動靜。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「蓮，他來接你了。」</p>
<p>　　「……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「真是……」</p>
<p>　　只見佐倉店長搔了搔後腦，才轉向剛進門的吾郎：「這小子從進門後一直都是這樣。要是勸不回去的話，讓他先在這裡過夜也無妨。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　眼見掌著此處的年長男人踏著往常的從容步伐與吾郎擦身而過。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「抱歉。」</p>
<p>　　「算了，門記得鎖就是。還有，別吵到鄰居啊。」</p>
<p>　　隨著鈴鐺又晃了晃，室內空氣再度沉澱，牆上時鐘的雜響與心跳共鳴起來。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「既然一點都不想回去，幹麼走得那麼急？」</p>
<p>　　黑髮青年依舊靜默，雖說如此，吾郎卻能輕易分辨得出來，畢竟對方鏡片後的目光確實有了些微變動，也在同時輕抿下唇。或許就在那瞬間，即便只有一點點，還是激起了他反駁的欲望罷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　在他正前方坐下，眼角餘光發現跟著自己進來的摩爾迦納已經就位於店門口，大概是為了避免他們之中任何一人又談判破裂奪門而出。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「你知道你離開時，把你重要的夥伴落下了嗎？沒注意到這點未免也……」</p>
<p>　　話語一出，蓮確實轉開了目光，短暫地停留在門口的摩爾迦納身上，在苦澀地蹙了蹙眉後，又將視焦移回原位。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　見狀，年輕偵探倒是撫了撫眉心，垂首陷入沉思。</p>
<p>　　光是引起話題已無法打破局勢，甚至連對方的想法都難以刺探。</p>
<p>　　過往的蓮領袖魅力實在過於耀眼，短短一年間就在東京牽起了無數不容取代的羈絆，誰也不會去設想當這樣的人開始封鎖內心時，會是什麼樣子。或許，平時越是堅強的人，越被眾人視為心靈支柱的人，當其終於承受不住壓力傾頹時，才更會令人不知所措罷。</p>
<p>　　吾郎垂眼瞥視手機螢幕中，未讀訊息不斷爆漲的怪盜團群組即是最佳的印證。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　正巧，置於吧臺上的西洋棋盤吸引了吾郎的注意。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「來場交易吧，蓮？」</p>
<p>　　邊言，吾郎伸長臂膀將棋盤撈至懷中，平擱於兩人之間：</p>
<p>　　「今晚我不會勉強你做出選擇，也不會逼問你。你想怎麼消沉，想怎麼猶豫，都隨便你。但相對地，你得陪我下幾場。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　眼見深灰的目光轉向棋盤之際，吾郎非常確信自己踏出了順利的起步。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>◇　　◇　　◇</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　西洋棋方面，不時在閒暇交手的他們，彼此都有習慣的戰術。</p>
<p>　　如吾郎慣於靈活運用城堡及騎士佔領中盤，並在士兵升變後壓制戰局；蓮則是擅長透過王周圍的間隙誘敵，藉此捕殺對方的棋子扭轉局勢。當然，正因為熟悉對方的習性，反被彼此利用的情形也不少見。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　但是，今天的對手有些反常。不但沒有善用王的走位，反而過於仰賴皇后主導攻勢。首盤，吾郎將死白色王棋時，甚至只耗掉了兩枚士兵。</p>
<p>　　當下，年輕偵探不免打量了對座青年一眼。不知道對方究竟是心不在焉，或者只是狀態不佳──無論是哪一種，那都不像他。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「再一盤吧？」</p>
<p>　　第二局，又是同樣的情形。蓮的皇后被吃下後，就兵敗如山倒。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「再一盤。」</p>
<p>　　至此，吾郎倒是有些焦躁了，又是與前兩盤相同的問題。</p>
<p>　　不同之處只在於白皇后退場後，雨宮蓮至少還是活用了騎士與主教掙扎了一會，直到黑色士兵升變，被三枚皇后橫掃。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　累積三盤的觀察，吾郎至少能歸納出些許。</p>
<p>　　他還是那個自己所認識的怪盜團首領，調度戰場上的棋子時，最初的直覺相當精準且犀利。</p>
<p>　　問題在於之後，下手前他注視的座標，與下手時實際操控的棋子每次都無法穩合，甚至隨著戰況漸漸白熱化，猶豫期就越長。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「喂，你……」</p>
<p>　　吾郎抬起頭正想抱怨一番時，卻發覺鏡片後方，早已失去光輝的眼眸更加混濁，不禁頓時語塞。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　即使做出正確判斷，蓮也失去了執行的勇氣。</p>
<p>　　這到底從什麼時候開始的？究竟面臨著什麼才能把他磨成這副德性？</p>
<p>　　更誇張的是，距離他最近的自己卻一無所知。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　──現在的他，如果看見你倒下的話，大概會非常受打擊吧，唯有這點……</p>
<p>　　──恐怕不只是獎學金的問題喔。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　──最近你有好好正眼看過他嗎？</p>
<p>　　──老實說，吾輩可不贊同他回老家哪，那種狀況……挺得住才有鬼。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　回想起先前極為明顯的徵兆，全都在褐髮少年來不及有所作為時一一印證。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「有什麼好猶豫的？」</p>
<p>　　咬了咬牙，比起又陷入越來越狹窄的思路，吾郎乾脆放棄壓抑。說到底，在蓮面前，早就沒什麼好掩飾的。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「順從直覺的話，或許第一局跟第二局你都能拿下，到底有什麼好猶豫的？」</p>
<p>　　面對突如其來的責問，黑髮青年呆愣了半晌，又立刻別開了視線。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「再一盤，你不會想拒絕吧？」</p>
<p>　　第四局，開局時情形略顯改善了。蓮幾次下手時開始憑著直覺行動，也確實瓦解了吾郎的攻勢。即便如此，太過仰賴皇后的問題依舊存在。</p>
<p>　　就在這局，當白色皇后再次退場時，對座的黑髮青年起了弔詭的反應──恍然大悟、釋然似的神情，短暫地閃過他的面孔，前三局亦同。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　第五局起，蓮選擇無視了皇后。即使戰況再怎麼適宜，他唯獨跳過了那枚棋子。即使王被將死的那刻，白色的后冠依舊凜然地佇立於初始位置。</p>
<p>　　真正令人感到不對勁的，是此時他明顯鬆了口氣，彷彿下這盤棋的最終目的不是為了保全王棋，而是為了保全皇后一樣。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　直至第十五局，在吾郎耐心快要耗盡時，蓮終於趁著對手預測失準取得了第一勝，皇后依舊留在初始位置。</p>
<p>　　那時的他終於揚起嘴角，但那根本不是獲勝時會有的笑容，反而更像是失去重要事物後隱隱忍痛那般慘淡的苦笑。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，關於那枚初期被雜亂無章地擺弄、橫衝直撞，至慘死戰場，最後又被冷落在棋盤一角的白色皇后，明智吾郎終於弄懂了，那枚后棋究竟在戀人的眼裡投射著誰的身影。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「為什麼捨棄皇后了？」</p>
<p>　　「……不想、用。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「善用他，你可以贏下更多。」</p>
<p>　　「……不想……也、犧牲。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「但輸了，這盤棋就結束了，你空留著他在棋盤上還有什麼意義？」</p>
<p>　　聞言，蓮劇烈地搖了搖頭，此時他的目光，終於泛起了微弱的光輝：</p>
<p>　　「會、解脫，從……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　邊言，起先那抹好不容易在眸中點亮的光點漸漸暈開，黑髮青年甚至有些泫然欲泣：</p>
<p>　　「不用、再被、關係……縛……可以、自由……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　光是望著那抹色澤變化，原先在心底生起煙痕的星火驟然擴散，促使褐髮青年乍然起身，甚至撞歪了棋盤。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我根本不想要！誰需要啊？」</p>
<p>　　突然的斥喝，嚇得遠方的摩爾迦納也抬頭張望。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　吐息加劇了幾秒，吾郎這才從沖昏頭的怒氣中回神，又坐回原位，疊起膝。</p>
<p>　　「別隨便把那種不負責任又自以為是的自由套在我身上，簡直是添麻煩。再言……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　言至此，年輕偵探雙臂於胸前交叉，目光裡透滿了最近都沒能宣洩的嫌惡：「別太自滿了，閣樓垃圾！人生可不是你一個人的棋盤，就算我撐不住然後倒了，那也是我的問題。你搶著把責任全攬過去背，是在小看我嗎？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「你也有你自己該背的責任吧，蓮？」</p>
<p>　　吾郎順手將自己撞倒的棋子一枚接著一枚排回原位，褐紅色的視線不時確認著對座情人的反應：</p>
<p>　　「難道你的負擔就輕到還有空來攬別人的包袱嗎？看起來不是如此吧？明明自己也一副快喘不過氣來的慘樣。老實說，你這行為可笑死了，一點都不像你。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　正因為他們是如此相像，這點他還是能起共鳴的。就像自己不能允許自己應負的責任被搶到對方身上一樣，大概蓮也無法對這種情況作視不管罷。</p>
<p>　　或許就像坂本所言，彼此就是這麼麻煩。</p>
<p>　　甚至，吾郎已經分不清楚從自己口中吐露的言語，是在數落對方，還是在數落自己。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　簡直差勁透頂，說好的不逼對方選擇，卻突然大發起脾氣來，就算今晚兩人的關係就這樣毀掉也不奇怪了。</p>
<p>　　他渴求的事物始終沒有變過，想被需要，想被誰倚靠。那天在列車上，蓮緊緊擁住自己時，他深信是機會來了，原以為自己能好好抓牢的，顯然並非如此。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　這樣的自己，是否一生都無法如願呢？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　望著蓮漸漸垂下了面孔，又始終維持著沉默，至此明智吾郎的坐姿也幾乎垮下來，後仰著凝望天花板，任憑轉動的風扇葉不斷掃過視野，卻激不起半絲清風。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吶，蓮，告訴我，」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「到底要怎麼做，我才能成為被人依靠的對象？就像過往的你一樣。」</p>
<p>　　「不、是……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「到底要怎麼做，你才不會用那種敷衍的笑容拒我於門外？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「吾郎，不是！」</p>
<p>　　急於前傾時，黑髮少年的鏡片染上了水漬，就在他摘下眼鏡打算拭淨時，又有新的水跡滑落。</p>
<p>　　「已經……依靠，吾郎。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「到底要怎麼做，才不會失去你？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　至此，對話戛然而止，深夜的靜默只剩下不時點綴的抽氣聲，以及手機輸入文字時細微的震動。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　不知過了多久，吾郎的手機裡多了條短訊，依然來自於蓮的帳號，這次不是亂七八糟的貼圖，亦不是令人措手不及的時刻表，只是單純的一行文字。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「那才不是敷衍，」</p>
<p>　　還來不及咀嚼完其中意涵，視窗中又擠入了第二行文字：</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「笑的時候，我只是想到你還在。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　不知為何，這讓人想起他趕來盧布朗前，那個空虛的住所。</p>
<p>　　即使心慮早以相背，即使兩人都已經傷痕累累地逃離彼此，他光是想起蓮的事，再幽黑的行道，似乎也被打上了和煦的微光。</p>
<p>　　或許，在對方心底，也一直都是如此罷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　就在這一刻，視窗擠入了第三條訊息：</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我也不想失去你。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　見狀，吾郎猛然抬頭，正眼凝望著對方的雙眼。</p>
<p>　　即使像現在這樣哭得狼狽，蓮也沒再選擇逃避，甚至在視線終於相接時，又揚起了微笑。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　天際未明之刻，摯愛雙瞳中，倒是率先越過了永夜迎來破曉。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>〈Finale〉</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　週三下午，是明智吾郎固定請假的時刻。助理也深知唯有這時段絕不能安排顧客會面。甚至，連時常光顧的熟客也懂這道理。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　正午壁鐘乍響之刻，吾郎正巧已收妥提箱。</p>
<p>　　「明智君，關於明天的行程……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　聽見助理的呼喊，褐髮青年才回首，便見對方又搖了搖頭：「啊，沒事，我晚點寄到信箱去。他在樓下等你吧？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　年輕的偵探離開事務所後連忙奔下樓，只見蓮已經倚著車門，摩爾迦納如往常搭在他的肩頭查閱著通訊器上的資訊。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「等很久了？」</p>
<p>　　聞言，黑髮青年搖了搖頭。</p>
<p>　　解鎖車門之後，兩人一貓不約而同地坐入車內。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「比預期早了半小時……吃完飯後陪你練一下也無妨。」</p>
<p>　　「叮。」</p>
<p>　　手機短訊畫面上，跳出了浮誇的大爆炸漢堡娃娃興奮揮動著雙手大喊萬歲。</p>
<p>　　為此，吾郎忍不住嘆了口氣。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「……在此之前，」</p>
<p>　　發動引擎的同時，褐髮青年順勢將整個私訊軟體都設為靜音。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「接下來你不管發什麼我都不會看的，別再用那種東西跟我溝通了。」</p>
<p>　　「喂喂，斯巴達嗎你？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「隨你們怎麼想。」</p>
<p>　　對於摩爾迦納的低語，年輕的偵探冷哼了一聲：</p>
<p>　　「花點時間整理也無所謂，如果有唸不出來的詞，慢慢摸索也沒關係，不清楚的，我也可以陪你複誦，要幾次都行。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　上次離開盧布朗後，兩人又做了許多約定。</p>
<p>　　那筆龐大的復健費用，在奧村的引介下，他們找到了利率還算可以接受的貸款，至少當前不需要超出負荷的委託量。蓮也暫時擱置了學業，專心於復健上，偶爾也會回四軒茶屋幫忙。等到復學的時候，必須兩個人一起回去。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「喂，在發呆嗎，明智？昨晚又沒睡好嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「惡夢，又……？」</p>
<p>　　「嗯，不過沒什麼大不了的。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　那天以後，吾郎也依然從相似的惡夢中驚醒，血紅的破滅之日，蓮又在推開自己時墜落了煉獄。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　只不過，從這裡開始，夢的內容似乎有了延伸。</p>
<p>　　跌坐在安全地帶的自己又爬起身子，不顧阻止地來到崩塌的神壇邊緣一躍而下。隨後，他們在焦土中找到了彼此，在怨懟與譏諷中不斷掙扎、不斷往上爬著。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　或許，這樣就夠了。吾郎也並不是非得擺脫這場夢魘不可，甚至隨著時間推移，總覺得和它和平相處似乎也不是壞事。</p>
<p>　　但也不敢定論未來夢的內容是否還會有所改變，畢竟與雨宮蓮在一起的話，思緒中又會流入新的可能性罷。這不禁令人有些好奇又期待，若再有所變化的話，那些自己理應背負的、想追求的，以及已然映入眼中的所有，又會有什麼改變呢？</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「所以，今天復健課的練習體裁是什麼？」</p>
<p>　　對於吾郎的提問，剛繫上安全帶的黑髮青年眨了眨眼，就在翻起手機瀏覽時，目光裡突然閃過一絲壞笑。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我、對著……把樹梢、塗成銀色的，聖潔之月發誓……」</p>
<p>　　「什麼？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「不要、對著多變的……月發誓，你的愛也……唔嗯，」</p>
<p>　　「這是……羅密歐與茱莉葉？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　顯然望見駕駛困窘的神色，蓮露出了滿意的微笑，甚至得寸進尺地繼續朗讀下去：「看不見的告白，無意義，像名勝石碑……上的俳句。」</p>
<p>　　聽起來像是哪部連續劇的臺詞。</p>
<p>　　「你在耍我嗎？」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「是等價交換，你的人生、一半給我；我的一半，給你。」聽來頗像幾年前風靡一時的連載漫畫裡貫穿全劇情之核心概念。</p>
<p>　　「蓮，你再鬧的話……」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「啊──剛剛是誰，說不管幾次都行都能陪蓮複誦的呢──？」</p>
<p>　　「吾郎，說到、做到。」</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　眼見副駕駛座上的一人一貓同時揚起了嘴角，年輕的偵探踩下油門時又添了不少力道。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　「我做就是了！給我記著，垃圾混帳！」</p>
<p>　　在好不容易重建起來的防線上，這個週三午後，似乎比往常更為喧鬧。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　週三下午，那是他們共同一磚一瓦重建起的防線，一條隨時都可能再次崩壞，脆弱無比的防線。</p>
<p>　　不過，要是再次毀掉的話，就再把缺口補上罷。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>